This invention relates to vision systems for vehicles, and more particularly relates to vehicular vision systems which provide the vehicle operator with information to utilize when making a determination as to whether to change lanes while driving.
A major cause of driving accidents is a driver""s inability to recognize that another vehicle is proximate the driver""s vehicle, such as in the driver""s blind spot, and that it is therefore unsafe to change lanes. This may be attributable to voids in coverage (i.e., blind spots) provided by mirrors that is are positioned on the driver""s vehicle, and to visual interference caused by objects that are positioned in the driver""s line of vision.
Prior to changing lanes, a driver traditionally checks his mirrors and blind spots. This includes the driver turning his head and/or shifting his eyes from the forward direction of travel of the vehicle. This is performed to determine whether another vehicle is proximate his vehicle. In order for the driver to safely change lanes, the driver must determine not only if a vehicle is proximate his vehicle, but the size of the vehicle and its proximity to the driver""s vehicle. This can only be accomplished if the driver observes areas that are to the side and rear of his vehicle for a period of time. By observing these areas, the driver is reducing the chance of getting into an accident with a vehicle that is next to and/or behind the driver""s vehicle when changing lanes. However, since the driver is not continually observing the roadway that is in front of his vehicle, the likelihood of the driver""s vehicle being involved in a frontal collision increases.
It would therefore be beneficial to have a vehicular vision system which provides a view of areas proximate the driver""s vehicle, which identifies the type of vehicles proximate the driver""s vehicle, and which identifies the distance of each vehicle from the driver""s vehicle without having the driver turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which enables a driver to view regions to the side and rear of the driver""s vehicle without having the driver turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system which enables a driver to identify types of vehicles located in regions proximate the driver""s vehicle without having the driver turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system which enables a driver to determine a spacing (distance) of vehicles proximate the driver""s vehicle without having the driver turn his head from the forward direction of travel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicular vision system which overcomes inherent disadvantages of known vehicle vision systems.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, a vehicular vision system to aid a driver of a vehicle in determining whether it is safe to change lanes includes at least one camera having a field of view which is positioned on the vehicle such that the field of view of the camera corresponds to at least a portion of an area proximate the vehicle, a distance determiner electrically coupled to the at least one camera which determines a distance of an object from the vehicle, and a display electrically coupled to the camera which displays an image generated by the camera and provides an indication of the distance of the object from the vehicle to the driver.